


It's Electrifying

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kurloz Makara and you feel electric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Electrifying

**Author's Note:**

> based on an rp I'm doing. kurloz is the lead singer/bassist of an 80's gothrock band, with cronus, horuss, and mituna as his bandmates. I've slipped into kurcro hell and there's no going back. enjoy

The lights are dimmed as you step onstage, adjusting the strap of your bass as you wait for the curtains to open, the crowd behind muffled as you wait. Your name is Kurloz Makara and as you start a bassline, Horuss drumming the beat behind and Cronus playing his guitar, you feel electric. The crowd behind the curtain roars louder hearing the beginning of the first song, and as the curtains open light and sound flood onto the stage. Cronus runs his hands back through his perfectly styled pompadour and sings, deep and slow.

"I got chills, they're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. Cuz the power you're supplyin', it's electrifying," he smirks, eyes on you as he sings his part. You can't help but smile a bit, stepping forward to sing your own part, eyes on him as you sing.

This cover had been your idea, knowing the fans love hearing Cronus's rich, smooth voice whenever they can. And when Cronus had first sang the song in practice, without anything but his guitar to accompany him, he'd sounded damn good. And the blush that had crossed his cheeks when he looked up at you as he sang made you grin, so there was no way you weren't putting this song in the setlists any chance you got.

You know this song about as well as he does after singing it so often, hips moving to the beat, turned to sing to him with a grin. Soon enough the chorus comes up, Cronus singing along with you easily, smirk on his face, foot tapping to the beat. He grins, going back to playing as your part comes back up, and you slink closer as you sing. You see him swallow visibly, your smile widening as you walk around him in a small circle, finger dragging across his jaw lightly just to get a reaction. You feel him shiver slightly, probably not enough for the fans to see, and he grins over his shoulder at you as he starts singing again.

"I better shape up, cuz you need a man-" "I need a man, who can keep me satisfied."

"I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove-" "You better prove, that my faith is justified."

"Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure down deep inside."

You're both singing face to face, as close as you can get with your instruments between you, smiling as you sing. You're both grinning as you sing, the crowd whistling and cheering to your left, though you don't pay them any attention. You sing to him, and he sings to you, and when the song finally ends you're both grinning, his cheeks dusted pink under his zombie makeup.

You turn back to the crowd, their cheering deafening in the small club, and you start another song, always aware of Cronus's eyes on you, smirking over at him from time to time as the show goes on. When the curtains close about an hour later, you're grinning, Mituna beaming at the sound of the crowd, going on about how packed the club was, how excited they'd been. You look to Cronus, who's trying to play it cool, as usual. His face is impassive, cigarrette dangling between his lips as he unplugs his guitar and wraps up the chord. You smile, getting your own shit off the stage, Mituna helping Horuss with the drums as you and Cronus go to pack up your guitars and put them in the bus. You bump him with your case as you're walking toward the van, and he turns to look over his shoulder at you, thick black eyebrow high on his forehead.

"VWhat's up, chief?" he asks, feigning ignorance. You raise an eyebrow to match his, smirking at him, and his face goes pink, his makeup washed off to show his olive complexion. He turns back to face forward and you snicker silently.

You both put your shit into the bus, going back to grab the rest of the drums as Horuss and Mituna come out with a couple under each arm. You grab the symbols and hold them steady so they don't clang together, Cronus grabbing the bass drum as you both head back to the bus to put them in the luggage compartment before getting in the van and starting off to the next venue, somewhere in Nevada. You get up to take a quick shower in the tiny little bathroom, washing off your skull facepaint and the sweat from playing out on a brightly lit stage in a small venue. You come back out in a band t-shirt and pajama pants, sitting on the couch next to Gamzee and Meulin, who are already planning flyers and shit to put up before the next show, handing you your fanmail some of the fans had dropped off before and after the show. You read through some letters, writing each and every one of em back, the other members of your band doing the same. You feel eyes on you every once in a while as you work but pay it no mind, aware of who's staring at you. When you're done working you feel his eyes on you again, looking up across the little walkway and finding Cronus eyeing you, sitting up to ask what kinda shit you got this time, as if trying to hide the fact he'd been staring. The color in his cheeks gives him away immediately, but you don't mention it as you tell him some of the shit the motherfuckers wrote you.

Once all of you are done with fanmail you chill, Cronus asking what the setlist will be for Las Vegas. You all spend the rest of the afternoon setting up the setlist and shit, Horuss and Meulin making dinner for everyone as your driver pulls over at a rest stop for the night. You all sit down to eat, Cronus making sure to take a seat next to you. He bumps your arm with his elbow every once in a while and you do the same, smirking when you brush his ribs, making him yelp and almost fall over.

"Shit Kur, I was just foolin. VWhy you always gotta go for the ribs?" he asks, trying to act put out, pouting over dramatically. You grin back before replying.

"Not my fault you're ticklish as all fuck. Besides, you started it."

He huffs and continues pouting for a couple minutes, and you all finish your food before grabbing whatever instruments you can, Horuss grabbing a tambourine, Mituna his keyboard, Cronus his acustic guitar and you your bass. It takes a couple minutes for you and Cronus to tune your instruments, but when you're both satisfied Horuss starts rattling out a beat, and you all begin to play.

It's a ritual at this point, these late night jam sessions. Horuss taps out a beat and you all play, you singing with Cronus as backup. You get through three songs before Horuss rattles the tambourine quickly, signaling the end of practice. You all go about putting your shit away, Mituna running and bumping to put his away first, making you grin as you bump him back in retaliation. Eventually you all get your instruments put away, Horuss the first to get to the bathroom to get ready for bed. You all sit and wait your turns in the living room area, talking quietly about the show and what you'll do with the time in between shows, Cronus having convinced you all that you're going to the Hard Rock Hotel as soon as you get to Las Vegas.

Once everyone is ready for bed you get into your bunks, Meulin asleep on the pullout and Gamzee snoring away in a recliner. The driver pulls the curtain closed up front, separating him from the rest of the bus so he can sleep too. You turn to lay on your side, coming face to face with Cronus in his own bunk across from you. His hair's wet from a shower, slicked back out of his face with one bit dangling over his forehead. He pushes it back, but it just falls back into place, making him huff. You snicker and he realizes you'd been watching, throwing a pillow at you for laughing, which only makes you laugh harder. He laughs quietly along with you, and you throw his pillow back at him, getting him square in the face when he's too preoccupied trying not to laugh too loud. He gives you a half-hearted glare when he pulls the pillow back under his head, his frown quickly softening into a smile.

"Night Kurlz," he whispers over to you, and you give him a nod in return before he turns over to lay on his back, and you all eventually fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd highly suggest listening to these covers of "You're The One That I Want", both of which I love so so much  
> https://chipmunks16speed.bandcamp.com/album/chipmunks-go-hollywood  
> https://youtu.be/LRebFAPKajI


End file.
